Missing part
by READitN
Summary: Harry is sick of being the golden boy. On the night of his birthday something happens and everything changes. What if his enemy really isn't who he should be against? Harry x Tom.R/Voldemort. Manipulating/Evil!Dumbledore Might turn into Harry x 3 people or even more.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **English isn't my native language so please keep that in mind as you read, thank you and enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I don't make any money out of this fanfiction and I don't own Harry Potter, in anyway.

* * *

**Story:** Missing Part

"**Prologue"**

* * *

Thunder roared in all it's might on the dark gray sky. Blinding white lightening illuminating the only window of the smallest room in the house of 4 Private Drive.

On the dusty floor a broken form of a boy laid, blood slowly oozing out of his wounds from his back, creating a velvet red pool. From dry lips sound came as Harry started to count down.

".. 4, 3, 2, 1... Happy birthday, Harry."

Another thunder slammed down, echoing throughout the neighborhood as Harry screamed in pain. His scar burned viciously and he could feel as warm blood ran down from his forehead, dripping onto the floor. Every bone in his body hurt, if it was from the abuse earlier that day or from the sudden unknown pain he didn't know.

Trying to sit up for the first time that day he gasped out loud, not ready for the enormous pain that came with his movements. Harry glanced at the digital clock on the floor, it was just some minutes past 12.

Harry sighed and took a calming breath, he wouldn't panic. For all he knew it could be a normal thing, maybe his magic settling or it might have been Voldemort sending him a birthday gift, pain. Harry chuckled quietly, tears started to form but he rubbed them away. At least then someone was thinking about him, he thought bitterly. Neither Hermoine or Ron had sent him any letters. It had been a weeks since they had parted at the train station and he hadn't heard a word from either of them.

Harry crawled towards the bed and managed after a while of struggling to lay down on the thin mattress, his back towards the ceiling.

Tomorrow he would try to find out what had happened, but right now he was to exhausted to even think properly.

Harry fell asleep to the soothing sound of thunder and rain.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

So that was just a small beginning(/Prologue), I don't really have a plot, I just write as I go. The next real chapter will defiantly be longer.

(A warning list will probably come in the next chapter.)

**Thanx for reading** – **EvaQ**

**Edit: 2012-09-10**

**2012-09-28 - **Thought that I would have another chapter up by now, but a lot of things have gotten in the way (Like school...). But I hope for a break soon so I can finish chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't make any money out of this fanfiction and I don't own Harry Potter, in anyway.

* * *

**NOTE: **I have made some changes in the previous chapter, so if you want to you can re-read it. Either way, ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 1 **: Flying feather

* * *

A rather violent cough came from Harry as he woke up. The sound of flapping wings and scratching of claws made him open his eyes only to close them faster. It was bright, too bright. Like an electric shock he sat up, breathing fast. Harry knew his time schedule in the Dursley's household and being up before the sun to start cleaning was a very strict rule.

Stumbling out of bed he wanted to scream as he took his first step on the cold wooden floor. The pain was searing through his body but he knew resting or taking it slow wasn't a option at the moment.

Fumbling with the lock on his window he finally got it open to let the frantic Hedwig inside. "Shh girl, you will wake them" Harry looked at the several scratch marks on the window and winched, knowing his uncle wouldn't be happy. Sighing quietly to himself Harry reached for some bread crumbles and gave them to Hedwig who happily ate them, he knew it wasn't much but at least it was something.

Harry's nose scrunched up as he looked at his clothes, a large part of them were drenched in his own blood, it was a miracle that he hadn't fainted so far.

Stroking the bright feathers of his owl Harry listened after the angry voice of Vernon or the stomping of feet, but the house remained silent.

Now that Harry thought about it... it was **too** quite.

Harry found it odd as he slowly walked down the stairs to not hear Vernon's or Dudley's loud snoring or the beds creaking out of displeasure because of their heavy weight. Thinking no further about it he made his way to the kitchen. Reaching out for the counter cloth he saw the reflection of the kitchen clock in the window and froze still.

'No, i-it can't be!'

Turning around to fast his body protested and Harry fell to the floor in a heap. Grunting he lifted his head to look at the clock on the striped wallpaper.

"2 pm..."

It didn't make sense, if the clock was correct then the Dursleys would have woken him up ages ago.

Ignoring the pain Harry ran up to the second floor and slammed the door open to his cousins room. It was tidy and empty. Harry took a step inside, his whole body vibrating with fear or relief he didn't know.

'Have they left?'

Confused Harry opened the door to his aunt and uncles room, it was tidy and empty as well, no photos, books or porcelain figurines that his aunt loved so much could be seen.

Harry staggered back to his room, absolutely stunned he sat down on his bed and didn't move for what felt like hours until Hedwig started to make noise either in concern or just because she was hungry. He bet it was the second one.

"Come here girl" Harry whispered and Hedwig immediately flew to him. Her claws gripping his pants as she puffed her feathers out, hooting yet again as she looked at him. "What?" He asked, she started to nibbled his cheek with her beak as he leaned forward. "Hey, watch my glasse-." Harry had been to shocked to even notice that he didn't have his glasses on, yet he could see perfectly well.

"What the.." Holding Hedwig as if she was a cat or even a dog he hurried to the mirror in the hallway. "This can't be possible. Moving his warm finger tips under his eye, his brain was trying to take in all the new information.

The Dursley's were gone and Harry had no idea if they were away for a daily trip that he hadn't been informed about or maybe, if he dared to dream. "They might be gone forever this time". A warm spark of hope spread though Harry's chest.

Moving back in his room, Harry made a decision that possibly would change his entire life. He was tired of all the fighting and the betrayal of those that were supposed to be his friends, he wanted a new chance to form his own life without anyone holding the strings.

Ignoring the pain that was coming from his back he placed Hedwig on top of his wardrobe. Harry pulled out some torn and over large clothes he had gotten from his cousin and tossed them into a bright red bag that he had used for his first year at Hogwarts that Hagrid had bought for him. Packing everything that he deemed necessary Harry took his wand that he had found after some searching and walked down the stairs with Hedwig on his shoulder who looked like a ball of feathers.

Harry took a big breath as he closed the door to Privet Drive nr.4, he didn't know what had made him make such a brave and spontaneous decision, maybe the last beating he had received or the simple joy that he no longer needed his glasses.

Carefully walking down the sidewalk, his heart started to beat loudly in his chest. The frightening feeling that someone might come and snatch away his newly found freedom was scary but when Harry finally was far enough away couldn't help but smile. Maybe everything would turn out well after all.

* * *

TBC ~

* * *

So, I know it's really short and I'm sorry about that, I really thought it would be longer. But I think I will be able to update every other week, about 2-3 pages. : ) or I hope so. ^^''

It's hard to believe that I already have 40 followers! :D And thank you for all the reviews, I'm so surprised that I got so many (In my opinion) just for the prologue. I reaaaaaaaaally appreciate it and it makes me so happy!

**So thank you for leaving a review**: Lw117149, yaoifangrl4ever, ryouXichigo-lover, Ottilia, SawZelda, music909!

Have a good day! - **RiN**


	3. Chapter 2

**"**Warning**"**, I feel as if my imagination is lacking in this chapter so I might change some things later on (If I don't make it up in the next chapter)

But until then, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2:** Missing bird

* * *

Draco knew something was wrong when he saw the gryffindors whisper to themselves quietly rather then yelling and laughing loudly as they usually did. Granger was twisting in her seat, glancing at the closed doors while holding Weasley's hand.

Beside the carrot top there was a blank spot where Harry, the "prince" or rescuer normally sat. Draco looked at the teachers table, most of them were missing, even Severus wasn't there.

The gigantic room echoed the thoughts and rumors of all the students. One seemed to repeat itself quiet often. "You-know-who must have taken him, what are we going to do now?"

Not one of them seemed to morn that Harry as a person might be gone, missing or even dead.

"You don't think our Lord have him, do you?" Draco froze at the careless comment but answered nonetheless.

"No, my father would have told me or at least given me a hint. But I warn you Blaise, do not speak of him around others in public ever again" He hissed.

The sound drained down to none as the heavy doors opened and the rest of the teachers walked in, most of them trying to uphold a mask of calmness, but Draco could see the concern and maybe even fear in their eyes.

As everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up and spoke, his wand to his throat so everyone could hear.

"Dear students, it is a pleasant sight to see so many of you here. Let's begin with the sorting of our newest members then I have some fantastic news to share with all of you"

"Mary Daydrop!" As the first student was sorted the tension dissolved, it was as if everyone had forgotten the suspicion that had clouded their mind just seconds before. It didn't take long until every house had at least one new member. Then it was Dumbledore turn to speak once more.

"Welcome all new students! The feast will soon begin I have just one announcement to make." Draco straightened up, he knew by the look of his uncle that what was coming next was of great significance.

"As most of you might have noticed, we are missing one important student." Ron squirmed as all eyes turned to him.

"Harry Potter has not gone missing as some of you might believe. He is out of the country for special training with an old friend of mine and won't be able to join us for quite some time. Let us celebrate the beginning of a new year!"

All sorts of food appeared on the long tables and harmony was restored, but Draco wasn't fooled. Even though everyone laughed and joked he could see that Severus looked even more angry then usual, his wrinkles were deeper then normally.

'Dumbledore is lying, that much is clear' Draco thought as he gracefully scooped some food up and put it onto his plate.

Harry had been living in the forest for more than 4 weeks now and was actually happy. He had made new friends, not human once, but scaly snakes. Some of them were pretty small in size but he liked them and thought of them as his new family.

The journey to find his new home had been exciting, he had been sleeping in different playgrounds and in one he had encountered a snake. After talking the snake decided to help Harry out by guiding him to an abounded house in the middle of a rather large forest. The house was small and a bit run down, but still whole enough to live in.

Inside there were two chairs in the far left corner, half a curtain was swaying lonely in the window beside the door and a whole bed was pushed against the wall, it was covered in dust but still good enough to sleep on. The best thing of it all was the fire place, it still worked and the warmth it provided was heavenly.

Even if he had found a place to live in he still needed food which was rather hard to come by.

Harry had been able to sneak into the nearest town and buy some food, but he had hurried back, afraid that Dumbledore might catch him or that someone would recognize him because of his scar.

Even though his magic had healed most of the wounds on his body caused by others, some of the more horrific once still remained on his pale skin. One of them stood out more then the rest.

Harry lowered his hand from his forehead as a small hiss was heard from above.

-What are you thinking about snake speaker?- On the broken lamp there was a garter snake dangling, it was small but had a beautiful stripe running from it's head and down to the tail.

- Nothing.- Harry answered and stood up. –Let's get some more wood shall we?- He smiled and took the small thing down, placing him on the ground.

–Yesss, we might even find a tasty mouse, I would love to devour one right now-

Dumbledore's watchful eye left the last students as the doors closed behind them he focused on Severus whom had stood up from his wooden chair. Clearly the man wasn't happy by the look on his face. But then again, the man always looked sour.

"You have made a grave mistake headmaster, I must say"

"You said that before Severus, but trust me, this is for the best. We don't want to spread fear throughout the wizard community do we?"

"Perhaps not, but giving false hope and deceiving your students won't end well." With that said Severus turned and walked towards the dungeons. Dumbledore pushed his glasses up and sighed, his eyes gliding towards the window. 'We will find you Harry and when we do the lock on your cage won't be as lose'

"That I can promise"

–

Harry hugged the thin branches to his chest protecting them from the rain that had started to pour down on them.

-Let's go back, we have enough for the night.- He hissed to the snake who slithered up his leg and settled around his neck.

Just as Harry walked down the muddy road he heard a branch snap from behind him, spinning around he saw no one. But the hair on the back of his neck stood up, warning him that something or someone was there.

Backing up slowly he slipped behind some big bushes and crouched down, dirtying his clothes as he sat on the cold ground.

-I can hear something- Was hissed into his ear.

-Footsteps, not of one, but two humans-

Harry hugged the wood tighter, his heart beating loudly in his chest. It wasn't long until he could hear it as well, not only footsteps but also voices.

"This god forsaken rain, when will it stop! Can you see anything Severus!"

"If I could wouldn't you think I would tell you so? Now stop your complaining, it is driving me insane."

Harry froze and held his breath, he recognized the voices and couldn't stop the tears from coming as he knew his freedom was over.

* * *

**TBC!**

* * *

Notes (many this time):

I don't know if you can use "blank spot" like that... but my friend and I discussed it to the point that I stopped caring.

Anyway. So what do you think will happen next? Your thoughts are always welcome!

I don't know if I will keep the Garter snake in the story later on, but if I do, do you have any name suggestions(It's a guy)? I thought of Garry and Ivan, but that might just be a bit too odd, or is it?

Also! About what year it is and how old everyone are... honestly.. I never thought about it. I'm not going to follow the book, I just write what comes to mind, age and year have not been something I have spent time thinking about. But If you have a suggestion please leave a review/PM me, do the same thing if you have a question, I will answer you back both ways.

(If you find any mistakes in the text you can tell me if you feel like it, I often tend to put an E on the end of a word even though there shouldn't be one.)

Btw, check out my profile for updates on things, I also tend to recommend other fictions/fan fictions that I really like there!

Have a nice day/night where ever you are! - **RiN**


End file.
